1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urinal system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a urinal system that prevents droplets of water and or urine from hitting the rim of the toilet and the floor surrounding the toilet, and that eliminates the need of flushing a conventional toilet, thereby saving water.
2. Description of the Background Art
Water conservation is gaining increased importance in our society. Many areas in the country are suffering the effects of long term drought, in these areas water conservation is a matter of necessity. Other areas seek to conserve as a way to reduce the costs and time needed to treat water and make it potable. In either event, all aspects of our daily lives are being examined to determine if water is being wasted. The bathroom is one area where water is often needlessly used.
Congress recently highlighted the importance of water conservation by enacting the Federal Energy Conservation Act, 42 U.S.C. Section 6295. This federal act regulates the amount of water toilets can use. Specifically, gravity tank-type toilets, flushometer tank toilets and electromechanical hydraulic toilets are now limited to 1.6 gallons per flush. Older toilet constructions typically use between 3.5 to 5.0 gallons per flush. This federal legislation implicates toilets as potentially one of the biggest water wasters in today""s household. However, the Energy Conservation Act only applies to toilets constructed after Jan. 1, 1994. Consequently, many older water wasting toilet constructions are still in existence. Thus, there exists a need to enable these older toilets to save water without their replacement.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,304 to Johnson. Johnson discloses a water conserving toilet receptacle. Yet another example is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,374 to Hubrig et al. Hubrig discloses a water-conserving urinal which is attachable to a toilet. The urinal allows fluid waste to be discharged directly to a sewer line without the necessity of a full flush of the toilet, thereby saving water. Likewise, U.S. Pat. 4,450,595 to Saccomanno discloses a water saving liquid waste disposal system for use with a water closet. The system allows fluid to be directly routed to a sewer line. Again, this helps reduce water usage.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, they all suffer from a common problems. For example, all of the above referenced inventions are, in some way, fixed to a toilet or flush closet. Consequently, the above referenced urinals are disposed within the toilet or flush closet for extended periods of time, allowing for the accumulation of germs and bacteria. In other words, none of the above referenced inventions are portable. This lack of portability means that many different devices would need to be purchased for the typically household.
It is therefore one of the objectives of this invention to provide a water conserving urinal that is portable and which can be removed from a toilet after use, thereby promoting sanitary conditions.
It is also an object of this invention to enable a user to use a toilet without the need for flushing the toilet, thereby saving water, and also it prevents droplets of water and or urine from hitting the rim of the toilet and the floor surrounding the toilet.
Still another object of this invention to make a water conserving urinal that is water resistant such that germs and bacteria will not adhere to its surface when placed in a toilet.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable means to deliver a small quantity of water to a urinal when needed to facilitate flushing.
These and other objectives are accomplished by providing a water conserving urination system. The system includes a toilet having a bowl containing a volume of fluid adapted to be periodically disposed by way of flushing, and a trap at a lower end of the bowl in communication with a sewer line. The system also includes a urinary aid having a funnel portion and a hose portion. The funnel portion, in turn, has an interior portion and a squared cross section, an opened upper end and a tapering lower end that is integral and in fluid communication with the hose. The funnel portion is adapted to receive urine from a user. To facilitate handling by a user, a handle is integrally formed at the upper end of the funnel. The handle allows a user to grasp the aid.
With the aid properly oriented, the hose is positioned within the bowl with its distal end disposed over the trap and in direct fluid communication with the sewer line. To promote sanitary conditions, the entire aid is covered with a hydrophobic material. A mesh screen is positioned within the funnel and functions to prevent foreign objects from entering the hose.
The aid also includes a lid. The lid has an integral lip formed about its periphery, with the lip creating a cup adapted to hold a volume of fluid. The lip is dimensioned to form a friction fit with the opening of the funnel, the lid further includes a handle to assist in removing the lid from the funnel. When removed from the funnel, the cup can be filled with water and the water can thereafter be poured into the funnel for the purpose of flushing urine over the trap. Finally, the system includes a stand for use in supporting the aid when it is not in use. The stand has a lower bulbous portion for receiving the hose, and upper cone shaped opening for receipt of the funnel and a narrow intermediate extent.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.